


《羈絆》（Bonding）

by Kat_Fish_Yiu



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, drunk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Fish_Yiu/pseuds/Kat_Fish_Yiu
Summary: “Our bond, it seems, is strong enough to cross universes.”－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－Michael Burnham是愛著她的Philippa Georgiou。一次酒醉，她本來有機會道出心聲，卻無奈天意弄人，最終她想說的終究沒說出口。直到多年後，她從另外一個平行宇宙救了另外一位 Georgiou。也許，這就是她們的bonding.穿越時空及宇宙。





	《羈絆》（Bonding）

**Author's Note:**

> Cp：
> 
> Michael Burnham x Philippa Georgiou
> 
> Michael Burnham x Emperor Georgiou

《羈絆》

“Our bond, it seems, is strong enough to cross universes.”

 

自從神州號上的大副Commander ch’Theloh*和二副Commander García*分別晉升為艦長和大副，到了Starfleet其他艦隻服役以後，艦長Philippa Georgiou很快便宣佈了Michael Burnham  
和Mr Saru將會接任成為神州號的新任大副和二副。依據星際艦隊的慣例，Georgiou艦長決定為兩人舉行個慶祝性質的小型雞尾酒會。

邏輯上來，Michael很能理解這種名為慶祝，實為提供給船員們難得的放鬆場合，是有其存在的必要性，只不過……

「Captain，上星期歡送Commander ch’Theloh和Commander García晉升並離開神州號的時候，我們不是已經舉行過一次雞尾酒會了嗎？更何況我和Mr Saru已經上任一個星期，我不認為還有這必要…」

「Easy, Michael.」依舊按著習慣，將她一頭微捲的秀髮束起馬尾的Philippa Georgiou，腳步輕快，嘴角微勾。「有你這個number one管束，我相信這次科學部的船員們不會再在派對吐得一塌糊塗的。」Georgiou微側著身，瞧Michael挑起眉輕笑。

Philippa Georgiou正帶著她的新大副Michael Burnham在神州號三層的迴型走廊漫步。

字典中並無放棄一詞的Michael，還在游說她的艦長取消這次派對。

「With all respect, Captain. 我覺得再次舉辦派對，並無太大意義。」  
「邏輯上來說？也許是的。不過，從情感上來說，我覺得很有意義。」  
「為甚麼？」  
「上次的歡送派對，主角不是你和Saru，那時候大家都還沒得知接任人選。藉著這次機會，讓你們正式得到大家的恭賀和祝福，不是一件好事嗎？而且－－Michael，船員與船員之間的bonding，也很重要的。」  
「Bonding? In a party?」Michael禁不住用上人類那種帶著微弱蔑視的語調的輕笑。

六年前從瓦肯星來到神州號服役的Michael，在這段時間的確重新融入了她的同類很多。但她多年來所接受的瓦肯星教育，並不容許她認同人類這種通過酒精和玩樂來肆意揮灑情感的行為。是的，從邏輯上來說，酒精產生的負面效果遠比正面效果大。像她和她的艦長這種懂得在派對上控制酒量，最後從容離開派對的人，可謂不多。

大概是瞧出了Michael聲音裡的不認同，Georgiou的笑意更濃。  
「哦？難道Michael你不認為人類之間的情感bonding行為，可以帶來正面的社交和情感影響嗎？你已經是神州號的大副，應通過這些場合多了解你的下屬。」  
「Captain，你說得沒錯，我是應該多了解他們，但絕對不是通過酒精。」  
「誰說的呢，有時候人類的情感，恰恰需要酒精才能釋放出來啊。」  
兩人腳步默契般同時放緩，停在了船長休息室門前。Michael帶著不解看著Georgiou。  
「Captain，為甚麼……你似乎很期待這次的雞尾酒派對？是我錯誤判斷了你的語調嗎？」  
「不，Michael，你沒錯，我的確很期待。」Georgiou從下而上掃視了Michael的金邊軍藍色指揮官制服，「這次我希望你會遵守dress code, no uniform, again.」

看著自動門在她面前關上，Michael表情上緊皺著眉，掩飾著她內心的哭笑不得。  
這是逼著她重新披上瓦肯星的長袍嗎？

 

＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－

 

即使是開雞尾酒派對，但這依然是星際艦隊所開的派對。除了參加派對以外的值日人員安排、派對中途面臨突發事件的應急方案外，就連派對上的音樂音量都有嚴格的限制。

所幸如此，Michael才不至於在踏入派對後五分鐘無禮地離去。  
她天生並不喜歡音量過高的音樂，不止吵耳還帶來情感上無謂的煩躁，這些音樂可謂一無是處。

平日是船員們進餐的餐室，此刻卻化成了派對場地。燈光被調暗，船員們各自穿著奇裝異服，三兩成群地站著，享受著艦隻上難得的放鬆時刻。

「真高興看到你又穿起這件長袍。」Georgiou的聲音從後響起。Well，至高無上的艦長永遠享有在派對上遲到的特權。

Michael轉過頭來，在Georgiou打量自己的瓦肯星紅色長袍的同時，也打量著她的艦長－－Philippa Georgiou那微捲的秀髮隨意地披散地肩上，她穿著一身黑色長禮服，映得膚色雪白，更顯出其高貴及嚴肅。

「Captain, excellent outfit.」耳邊的音樂趨向柔和，如同艦長的出場一樣，永遠能給人帶來溫和又有力的感覺。Michael禁不住微微一笑。  
「Oh, thank you, Michael.」Georgiou看上去略感意外，隨即很快便心安理得地接受她大副所給的恭維。「You are smiling, see, party is not that bad.」  
「不，Captain，我微笑只是我見到你的正常反應，跟派對的好壞無關。」  
Georgiou啞然失笑，搖著頭。  
「Careful, Michael, 過多的恭維會讓我開始懷疑你是不是喝醉了。」  
「我一向對你非常誠實，Captain，而且，我絕對不會喝醉。那樣至少在應急方案需要啟動的時候，這房間裡至少還有一個清醒的人能走到甲板的控制室。」  
Michael說得十分正經，卻惹來了Georgiou的笑聲不斷。Michael訝異地看往今晚與往常比起更與別不同的艦長。  
Georgiou的笑聲終於止住。  
「Oh, Michael，別再跟輫掾足獸一樣繃緊神經，好嗎？Enjoy the party.這可是星際艦隊的傳統啊。」  
她的艦長朝自己頑皮地眨眨眼睛，Michael只能回以一個苦笑，看著她的艦長踏入了Saru和幾個工程部船員們的圈子之中，從容地談笑風生。

無論怎樣，Michael要向Captain Philippa Georgiou學習的還有許多。  
她自問無法做到像Georgiou現在一樣，能溫和可善地出眾這種場合、與下屬們打成一片的同時，又能保持著往日在bridge上指揮時的威嚴與自信。

「Commander Burnham！」幾個科學部的船員們拿著酒杯前來祝賀 Michael。  
Michael很快便從凝視Georgiou的失神中調整狀態，及時端正起身子，接過遞來的酒杯。  
「Congratulation! Cheers!」  
Michael應著禮節與他們碰杯，將酒中物一飲而盡。酒精裡的苦澀與迷醉味道更勝以前，但依然改變不到她對它們的無感。  
「Thank you. Now, if you will excuse me.」  
Michael放下杯子，適時步向了她的艦長，介入了她和Saru的談話之中。

仗著腳長，Michael離開的腳步邁得太快，以致她根本看不到這幾個科學部的船員臉上一閃而過的惡作劇笑容。

 

＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－

 

內心深知Michael對這種星際艦隊裡來由已久的惡作劇傳統一無所知，Philippa Georgiou抱著一半看戲一半保護的為難心情，在雞尾酒派對上盯緊了她的大副。

Her new number one.

儘管已經在內部傳過話，不許惡作劇新上任軍官的手段太過份，但Georgiou仍然擔心。這六年來，她一點一滴地將瓦肯星人放在Michael身上的心防和保護殼移除，希望能讓她漸漸學會與同類相處，甚至是互相信任－－－但即使時至今日，Michael偶爾仍然會質疑其他船員所作出的＂情感式＂的戰略決定。與她的瓦肯星養父曾經深入交談一番的Georgiou知道，要讓這個過往充滿傷痕的女孩重新打開內心，並不容易。

這大概也是Georgiou對這個女孩傾注了比其他船員要更多－－應該說是”過多＂－－關注的原因。

Georgiou見證過太多戰爭導致的生命隕落，但她內心依然相信希望，相信光明，她自然希望能幫助那些被戰爭傷害過的人們，癒合他們的創傷。

Georgiou在Michael Burnham身上看到無限的希望和未來，對她來說，Michael是特別的。有誰能在Michael的年紀擔任上大副？又有哪個人類能像她一樣完成瓦肯星上的嚴格教育？

所以，當她的大副踏出了派對大門的那一刻，Georgiou並無多想，優雅地三步併兩步跟隨其後。  
「Michael？」Georgiou及時在走廊追上了腳步虛浮的大副。  
「Yes, Captain!」Michael條件反射地應答，臉頰透出緋紅色，但眼神裡的嚴肅卻教人難以分辨她是否真的醉了。  
「Are you...alright?」Georgiou試探性地伸手，準備輕托著對方的手肘。  
「Yes, Captain!」 Captain反應之快，依然像一名嚴以律己的軍人。  
Georgiou提上去的嗓子心稍稍放下。  
「那就好…」  
「報告Captain！我在派對上發現共有六名女軍官、四名男軍官未有應照條例向艦隊報告他們的情感狀況！我…」  
Michael腳步踉蹌了一下。

身手敏捷無愧於艦長之名的Georgiou扶穩了她的大副。

「我…我建議艦長應當馬上要求相關船長就他們的感情關係進行報備！」  
「好，好。」確認了對方進行了酒醉的狀態，Georgiou哭笑不得，「Computer, emergency transfer, 大副的房間。」

 

＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－

 

在升任了大副之後，Michael便跟隨了傳統，挪到了位置就在艦長旁邊的大副房間。這裡是離甲板控制室最近的數個船員休息室之一，其重要性一覽無遺。

在電腦將兩人傳送回到Michael的新房間後，Georgiou攙扶著Michael，她打量著這裡的佈置和陳設，看起來跟Michael之前的房間並無倆樣。

果然是乾淨俐落的Michael。

Georgiou扶著Michael的上臂，突然感覺到手裡對方的二頭肌肌肉驟然縮緊。  
「Captain！這是緊急傳送？Incoming?!」Michael突然從眼神迷離變成如臨大敵，Georgiou連忙安撫她。

「不，Michael，你喝醉了，我讓Compuer將你送回房間了。」  
「Correction, Captain，我從來都不喝醉。」  
「在正常的情況下，我相信你。不過這晚是例外。」  
「為甚麼？」  
「因為這是Starfleet的傳統，你和Mr Sara都被灌醉了，這有賴於科學部所貢獻出來的高濃度濃縮酒精。」  
「惡作劇？」Michael眼珠子一轉，顯然，酒醉中的大副腦子依然高速運轉著。  
「是的。」  
「我提出正式抗議，Captain。」  
「抗議將在你清醒的時候受理, number one.」

Michael似是要不滿地瞪起眼睛，卻突然掩住了嘴鼻。  
「NO MICHAEL！」眼見對方就要吐在自己身上，Georgiou想阻止都來不發，但她並沒有鬆開扶穩對方的雙手。「Computer, towel...」  
身上驟然傳來的溫暖和重量令Georgiou止住了對電腦的命令。  
「I got you, Captain...」Michael得逞的聲音在Georgiou肩上幽幽響起。  
「我真沒想到我的number one也會有對我惡作劇的一日。」  
Georgiou苦笑一聲，輕輕回擁著眼前酒醉的大副，沒有抗拒對方將所有重量壓在她身上。  
「Don’t underestimate me, Captain.」  
「我只是沒想到瓦肯星的教育裡會包括幽默感。」

空氣靜默了幾秒鐘，Georgiou試探地問道，「Michael？Michael？」  
Georgiou扶穩了她的大副肩膀，將她輕輕拉離自己的懷裡，近距離地看到了對方眼簾閉著，長長的睫毛輕輕顫著。

醉得睡著了嗎？  
「Let’s get you on bed.」  
大概是因為從來都沒見過Michael這一面，Georgiou將對方輕輕放在床鋪上之後，忍不住近距離觀察著她的大副好一會兒，才為她披好被鋪。

「Computer, hot towel.」

Georgiou將熱毛巾輕敷在大副的額頭上，也許是突如其來的溫度，令Michael睜開了眼。是她的反射神經太好了，還是出於別的原因？當Michael抓住了自己的手的時候，Georgiou禁不住這樣猜想。

「Captain？」  
「Let me help you.」  
「I can.」Michael看似頑強地睜著眼皮。「Do it myself.」  
下一秒，她便疲倦得眼皮打交，合起了好幾秒後又赫然張開眼，繼續注視著Georgiou。  
「No. I will do it.」Georgiou並無理會想違抗命令的大副，依然用著熱毛巾溫敷她的臉。  
「Why?」  
「You are my number one.」Georgiou將毛巾挪開，另一隻手並沒鬆開Michael的手，她能感覺到對方的掌心微溫，體感溫度仍然因酒精的原因而微微升高。  
「You are my responsibility.」

「Bonding...Bonding...」Michael囈語著，Georgiou不得不微微俯身，才聽得清她說的詞語。  
「What?」  
「So, it’s called bonding...」

Georgiou怔著。  
她真的做到了嗎？借住酒精終於瓦解了這個被瓦肯星養大的女孩一直建立起來的心防？

「See, human bonding is far more useful than you imagined.」Georgiou看著乖乖閉著眼入睡的大副，緩緩站起身，滿意地吁出一口長氣。

Georgiou正要鬆開握緊大副的手，對方卻驟然將她的手指攥緊掌中。

「Philippa, wait.」  
在極少數的場合底下，Michael才會直呼自己的名諱。  
Georgiou內心升起微妙，她目光沿著兩人緊握不放的手而上，直到視線碰到Michael的臉孔。她眼睛仍然緊閉。

大副的面頰依然緋紅著，是酒精抑或是別的原因，就只有當事人才知道了。

「Yes? Michael?」

感受到對方的姆指在自己掌心緩緩摩擦，似是新生兒留戀著母體以外的唯一溫暖。  
Georgiou內心升起一股奇異的的感覺，她的大副－－六年來第一次在自己露出酒醉的狀態，居然會表現得如此異常。

假若她還是幾年前那個隸屬於科學部的中尉，只怕現在已經忍不住將這些屬於Commander Michael Burnham的隱私當成科學研究數據記錄起來了。

「Michael, what is it?」Georgiou極有耐性地問道。  
沉默良久後，Michael睜開了眼，跟她的艦長四目相對。  
Georgiou看得出Michael的目光包含著種種複雜的感情，Georgiou認識她六年了，她實在難以想像，平時用重重堅硬外殼將自己包裹起來的Michael還會有這樣情感外露的一面。

「I...」兩人同時開口。Georgiou不得不笑著重新半蹲起來，靠近她。  
「You first.」Georgiou溫柔地說。  
「……Thank you.」Michael重新閉起眼，把種種複雜的情感再次收藏起來。  
Michael終於鬆開了手，Georgiou用帶著灸熱餘溫的手掌，輕拂她大副的額頭髮際。  
「Sleep well.」

聽著自動門關閉上。Michael意識重新墜入夢鄉之中。

 

＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－

 

下一秒，Michael重新從夢境裡急速墜落，直到她嚇得從床鋪上彈起，手指將身下的被單攥得發緊，她猛然睜開眼睛，幽暗的船艙裡的燈光調得柔和，仿佛將光線變得觸不可及。

就像當年她的Philippa一樣。觸不可及。

「Nightmare？」旁邊赫然響起熟悉的人聲，令Michael的意識迅間清醒，終於憶起自己身處何時何地。

「Again？」那把女聲似是懷著不好意，繼續提問。

如毒蛇般冰涼的手指同時攀上Michael裸露的脊樑，沿著她每一節脊椎往下，來到她最敏感的尾椎部位。

「It’s her again, wasn’t it?」

Michael轉過頭來，凝視著在床上躺著的、跟她的Philippa Georgiou長得一模一樣的Emperor Georgiou。她和Michael一樣裸露著肌膚。被子半依附於這前任人族皇帝那姣好而又充滿力量感的身材上，散發出致命誘惑的氣息。

雖然兩人的外貌幾乎一模一樣，但對Michael來說，起碼有三點，是截然不同的。

第一點自然是眼球對光度強弱的適應。第二點，她的Philippa Georgiou的髮絲總是微捲，無論是束起還是放下，配合著神州號艦長溫和而親切的笑容，總是透著幾分可人與可愛。相反，Emperor Georgiou的頭髮卻是筆直，長度幾近及腰。第三點則是，這位前人族皇帝的黑色瞳仁裡，透著的永遠都是神秘可測的陰險與冷笑。

見對方一眼便識穿自己的惡夢，Michael沒有被眼前的春光迷惑，只冷冷地回了一句。  
「也許惡夢中的是你呢？」

Emperor Georgiou笑了，笑聲跟她的艦長差天共地，一個冰冷如鉛塊，一個和熙如春。  
「不用對我說謊。而且，我也沒有妒忌這種低級概念。」

「當真？」可不知道怎樣，Michael仍然看穿了她的在意，但她沒有認真追問。  
「Tell me about it.」Emperor Georgiou挑眉，好奇心旺盛到一個頂點。  
「就當是今晚我的勞動報酬。」

前任人族皇帝嫵媚地為Michael拉上被單，手指順著絲滑的布料滑上了Michael的身體。

「如你所願。」Michael適時握住那隻不安份的手，阻止它探下的趨勢－－－數十分鐘之前，它還為自己帶來難以想像的愉悅和禁忌般的快感。

Michael簡單敘述著她的夢境。準確來說，應該說是回憶。

那酒醉的晚上，是少數她情感失控的時刻。  
再下一次，就是她為了保護她的艦長和全員船員，掐暈了Captain Philippa Georgiou，實實在在地發動了一場coup。

她毫無保留地向另外一個Philippa Georgiou敘述著她對Philippa Georgiou的所有情感。

當晚，在她握緊著艦長溫暖的手時，當Philippa的指尖輕輕拂過自己的髮際之時…  
那時候的Michael，用盡全身氣力，按捺自己想一躍而起，將艦長拉近到自己身前的衝動。

在那刻，所有邏輯思維都向她叫囂。

她是你的艦長！你不應該跟她有進一步的超越友誼的關係。  
你想讓所有人認為她升你當大副，是出於你們倆的情感關係嗎？

以超乎想像的冷靜和客觀敘述完畢後，不出意外地，Emperor嘲笑著她的天真愚蠢。

「若我是你，我就在那晚將你的艦長拉上床了。」  
「但我不是你，你也不是她。」  
「當然。」Emperor說話永遠都帶著暗諷，不痛不癢地和應著Michael，但仍然堅持著人族帝國那一套。「借醉將她拉上床，這是鞏固你在艦隊權力裡的第一步。」  
「我不需要那些。」  
Michael斜睨著這個Georgiou。  
對方手指攀上她高昂起來的下巴，將她下巴扳近自己。  
「我知道你想說甚麼。比起我的Michael，你要更native，更…正直。」皇帝語氣裡對＂正直＂一詞不屑到極點。「不過，你要記住，有時候容許情感壓過理性，才不會後悔。」  
「如果我真的能做到的話，那我可能當初就不會讓她跟我一起上Klingon的艦隻了。」  
「現在的你不是已經做到了嗎？」Emperor趣味盎然地輕聲喃喃，嘴唇掃過Michael的下巴、直到耳廓。

「這很好地解釋了你為甚麼又將我拉到床上了。」  
她譏諷地將＂again＂一詞加重語氣。

Emperor是對的。  
把一個流亡至她的宇宙中的前任人族皇帝，現任星際聯邦Section 31的不具名成員帶到自己房間裡，多次發生肉體關係，的確是Michael的衝動決定。

「那是因為我想她了。」Michael搬出了軟弱無力的藉口。  
「Oh, Michael.」Emperor聲音裡的嘲弄終於褪去，染上了一絲嘆然。「我又何況不想她？」

這個她，明顯指的是另外一個Michael。

「Philippa…」Michael翻身，將這個令她墜入墮落深淵的女人壓在床上。  
「Our bond, it seems, is strong enough to cross universes.」

Michael失去了自己的Captain。  
但在另外一個宇宙，She finally finds another her.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

* Commander ch’Theloh和Commander García名字來自官方外傳小說”Star Trek: Discovery: Desperate Hours”。Mack, David. Gallery Books. Kindle .


End file.
